Wine waiter's corkscrews are well known. They generally comprise a flat handle, an auger screwing into the cork, an extraction lever resting on the rim of bottle neck and working with the handle to obtain a reduction of the extraction effort, and accessorily a bottle opener and an articulated, flexible cutting blade.
These corkscrews generally do not enable the cork to be extracted completely by the lever action. Almost always, a slight part of the cork remains engaged in the bottle neck, the final extraction of which is performed by a direct pull exerted in the axis of the neck.